


Orange lilys to red roses

by Missy3000



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy3000/pseuds/Missy3000
Summary: Baz was efficient and neat, never made a mess and he was perfect with the customers. But he also loved letting Simon know when he did something wrong, scolding at him and lecturing him all the time. Sometimes Simon thought about leaving his keys, just out of spite. He never did, he hated forgetting his keys, made him feel stupid.Simon is skeptic about his new coworker, but maybe he will warm up to him...





	Orange lilys to red roses

The little bell laughed quietly as the door opened. Simon looked up.  
A man with black hair, loosely falling around his face, stood in the entrance, hands buried in his jeans. He was wearing a button-up shirt and looked slightly uncomfortable.  
Simon put the plant down and cleaned his hands, by rubbing them on his apron.  
“How may I help you?”  
Now he man looked his way. Simon noticed the stormy gray eyes, pretty sexy. “Uhh, I am here for a job interview?”  
“Ahh, yeah. Sorry Simon I forgot to tell you.” Ebb came to the front and smiled at both of them. “Tyrannus right?”  
“I would prefer Baz.”  
“All right, follow me.”  
They went into the little office, in the back of the shop and Simon felt himself hoping that Baz would get the job, he seemed nice. 

Baz was not nice. He wasn’t evil or something, just rude most of the time.  
“Simon, it is bloody eight in the morning. What do you want?”  
“Forgot my keys.”  
“Again. You bloody moron. I’ll be there.”  
Simon sighed and leaned against the door of the little shop. He loved this place. Started working here during college and never stopped. It just calmed him, not a lot of people, lots of plants, the quiet, the smell. He was lucky that he didn’t have to share this space with Baz all the time. They mostly covered different shifts, only on holidays like Valentine's Day or Mother’s Day they worked together. Baz was efficient and neat, never made a mess and he was perfect with the customers. But he also loved letting Simon know when he did something wrong, scolding at him and lecturing him all the time. Sometimes Simon thought about leaving his keys, just out of spite. He never did, he hated forgetting his keys, made him feel stupid.  
“Hey, I’m here.” Baz looked tired, his shirt wasn’t perfectly flattened and his hair not styled. Simon hated it, but he was downright attractive.  
“Thanks a lot.”  
Baz opened the door and let Simon in. “Yeah no problem. Just don’t let it happen again.” But he smiled, a sleepy, honest smile and Simon couldn’t help to be happy. 

It was getting close to Christmas and Baz and Simon put together little Decorations. “What are you doing for Christmas?”, Simon asked, securing a bow around a mistletoe.  
“Family stuff. I am probably gonna drive down to visit them.”  
“That sounds nice.” Simon smiled. He mostly smiled, it was irritable.  
“Mostly stressful. We are all a little bit crazy.”  
“Isn’t everyone?” Simon smiled again or he just continued to smile. Baz couldn’t help to smiled back and count the moles on Simon’s face. There were eight, he knew that.  
“What are you doing or the holidays?”  
“Probably nothing. My roommate is also visiting her family and I have no one else to celebrate with.” He stopped for a second and laughed. “God, that sounds sad. It’s not. I watch lots of movies and eat turkey and all that good stuff.”  
“Sounds lovely.” Baz wished they would be closer, then he could have invited Simon to his house. 

It was late. They just finished a busy shift. It was the 19th of December and people came running in, buying Christmas decorations.  
“I am tired.” Simon yawned, stretched and hit against the shelf. Everything shook and Simon looked up, scared. “Nothing happened.”, he then yelled out.  
Baz took off his apron and folded it together.  
“I will never get you Simon Snow. You are the clumsiest person I know, you literally lost your phone three times today, tipped over the watering cans and slipped then on the water.” Simon blushed and hid his face, by looking at the ground. “But you never destroyed a plant. Like never. Not even almost. How do you do that?”  
Simon shrugged. “Don’ know. I just feel safe around plants. That sounds stupid… I dun know.”  
“That actually sounds kinda sweet.”  
Baz smiled. It was the first time Simon saw him genuinely smiling, directly at him. It was beautiful. Instead of saying anything, Simon just shrugged, blushing. “You’re still an idiot tho. See ya Simon.” And then Baz left and Simon stood in the middle of the shop. Was that flirting? Was Baz flirting with him? And if yes, was that a good thing?  
Simon smiled and closed the shop. Maybe, maybe it was. 

It was late. The streets were covered in a mix of white and gray snow, it was freezing.  
The little bell laughed as the door opened and Baz looked up from his bundle of scarfs. It was Simon. “Here, I brought hot Chocolate.” He gave Baz one of the cups and smiled brightly. “Thanks.” Baz sounded confused.  
“Well I thought since the heater broke… and I was in the area… I don’t know.”  
“Thanks a lot. I was freezing my nose off.”  
Simon laughed and Baz smiled. It was quiet.  
“I can imagine. Did you have a lot of customers today?”  
“Only two or three.”  
“Maybe I should stick around for a while. Grant you company and stuff.” Simon grinned and it was like the sun, peeking through gray clouds.  
“Maybe you should.” 

Simon was covered in blankets, eating chocolate and watching sixteen candles. Though it wasn’t a Christmas movie, it was a classic, so he watched it anyways.  
His phone lit up and he reached out of his comfortable blanket-burrito to get it. Baz had sent a text.  
“Merry Christmas, Simon.”  
He smiled and sat up a little bit.  
“Merry Christmas to you, too How is family life?”  
“Oh don’t let me get started…”

“You are really happy to see him again, aren’t you?”  
Simon tried to fake innocence. “What’ya mean?”  
“Oh, don’t try. I am talking about Baz. The boy yo have been texting non-stop for the past few days.” Penny was smiling behind her words.  
“Ohhh, well… I guess.”  
“You guess. Oh Simon, you are hopeless.” She boxed him and Simon fell straight on the couch. “Ouh Penny, you wound me.”  
“Yes, yes, Shut up. Maybe you can invite Baz to other little New Years Party?”  
Simon just shrugged. But he thought about it. 

“Do you have any plans for New Years?” Baz asked and leaned back into his chair. Him and Simon had decided to get a coffee in the lunch break.  
“Do you?” Simon was dodging the question.  
“No, not really. Thought about spending it with Fiona and get shit faced.” Simon laughed, but he seemed nervous, holding on to his cup and not looking at Baz.  
“Me and my roommate actually throw a little get together. Maybe… I mean if you wanna come that be cool… I mean you don’t have to.. with your aunt and all.”  
Baz took Simon’s hand and looked him in the eyes. “Simon, I would love to come.” 

“It’s almost midnight.” They were standing on the little balcony of Simon’s apartment.  
“It is.”, Simon said and looked up at the stars.  
“A new year.”, Baz added and then they stayed quiet. Music was flowing through the air, laughter and people talking behind them.  
“Simon?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Would a New Years kiss be too cliché?”  
“No, not at all.”  
“Good”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Is this garbage or is this good?  
> Who knows...  
> \- Missy


End file.
